Cheating Death
by anabundanceofbowties
Summary: When 17 year old Amanda Schneider saves herself and 7 others from a fatal subway crash, the survivors begin to die in the order they would have if they had stayed on the train. Can they cheat death once more or will they end up six feet in the ground?
1. The 180 Curse Preface

_Okay, lately I've been obsessing over the Final Destination films and had a good idea for a fanfic so decided to try my hand at it. ALSO, decided to put all my wrestling stories on hiatus. Sorry! Anways, I will be needing 7-8 more characters for the story so, after the prologue or whatever you would like to call it, I will have a character application for you to fill out!_

**The 180 Curse/Preface**

In the year 2000, the infamous Flight 180 suddenly blew up in mid flight. Nobody aboard the plane had reportedly survived the crash. Nobody but the six students and one teacher whom had left the plane after one of them claimed of having a vision of the plane blowing up. one years later, a similar incident occurred on Highway 23 when there was a huge pile up, causing many deaths. However, a young woman was able to saved 7 people including herself from this tragic accident when she had a vision of the crash. The most recently reported case was in 2006 where a female student of McKinley High School had a vision of a Roller Coaster at a carnival derailing and yet again saved seven of her school mates. But, even stranger, couple months after these accidents, the survivors begin to die in freak accidents in the specific order they would have if they had been apart of the accident.

But why you may ask? Death was trying to finish what he started. Everybody whom had had visions of the accidents had seen Death's plan and interfered, saving those whom were meant to die. There is another way to cheat death, and that is to once again interfere in the next victim's death. If done so, Death will skip them and kill the person next on his list. And now, Death was writing his newest list of victims. There were eighty names on it but little did Death know, was that eight of his most recent victims were once again, going to cheat him.

* * *

_Something quick and explaining what will be going on somewhat. Haha, I already have the visionary but I will need other victims (7-8 more), so if you're interested, please fill out the below form and post it in a review or message :D. I need a variety of people, whether it be children or adults!_

_Full Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Occupation:_

_Relationship Status:_

_Fear:_

_Appearance (you may name a celebrity that you look like if you would like):_

_Personality:_

_Interests:_

_Bio:_


	2. Subway Vision

**_Okay! First chapter is here! If I used your character, congratulations! -claps-. By the way, since KoolKidProductions was the first to send me a character, I decided to le him be the male lead. haha, sorry (but not to KoolKid!) Anyways, enjoy!  
***EDIT: I decided to swap some characters. Alrighy?? Just the ones that belonged to people who had submitted others that I had chosen._**

Beads of sweat ran down Amanda Schneider's face as she tossed uncontrollably in her bed. Her breathing was fast and panicky despite the fact that she was in a deep sleep. She was having a nightmare, obviously. Or was it more? For the past week, Amanda had been having strange and realistic dreams about an accident, or at least that was what she guessed it was. The scene was usually blurry, only a few objects and people standing out to her. She was in some sort of train. A subway? Or maybe a railway train? And then all of a sudden she found herself on the ground, surrounded by mangled human bodies and there was a light glistening in the distance. It would speed closer and closer to her but she wasn't able to run away. And right when the light was so close that Amanda could reach out and touch it…

Amanda's eyes shoot open, her body shaking with fright. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself while propping herself up on her pillow. Her eyes darted around the dimmed room. It was silent except for the faint sound of a late night talk show on the television she had left on. Scrunching her eyes closed, Amanda slowly eases her head back onto her pillow, ready to fall back into her slumber. It was only a few moments before something caught her attention.

"Today marks the Nine year anniversary since Flight 180 exploded and crashed shortly after take off from JFK airport. A memorial service will be held for the 40 students and 4 faculty members of Mount. Abraham High School that perished in the crash at the school at 3:30 this afternoon."  
Amanda's eyes were now glued to the television screen. Footage from the explosion was now being played as the news anchor gave further details of the crash. The brunette was oddly intrigued by the story though she couldn't tell you why. When the anchor moved on to the next topic, Amanda shakes her head in dismay as she tosses in her bed.  
"Poor souls." She murmers before falling back in her strange dream.

"Could you hurry up, please? We're going to be late!"  
Amanda put a hand over her cell phone and looks up at her friend Kyra Browning. Her mid-length, dirty blonde hair was tied back in a neat bun. Her eyes, a deep, ocean blue could captivate you at first glance and her soft facial features were memorizing. Calling her good looking would be an understatement to say the least. She was tapping her foot impatiently on the pavement her eyebrows knitted together. Her black mourning dress was flowing slightly in the breeze. The blonde wasn't in the best of moods today and who could blame her? You couldn't exactly be cheerful while heading to your older brother's memorial service.

Alex Browning hadn't actually died in the plane crash, but rather six months later when a falling brick killed him, though his name was added to the memorial site along with the other 6 now deceased 180 survivors; Tod Waggner, Terry Chanely, Valerie Luton, Billy Hitchcock and Clear Rivers. They had all left the plane right before take off when Alex claimed that it would blow up in mid flight and a mere month later they began to die in bizarre accidents. Amanda had watched dozens of talk shows where delusional men and women would claim, "death had come back for them" though she believed that this was a load of crap. Death having a specific plan? It was insane nonsense.

"I'm sorry, hold on a sec!" Amanda calls before continuing with her telephone conversation.  
"Dad, I have to go! We need to be in Long Island by 3."  
Not bothering to wait for a reply, she hangs up and tucks her cell phone into her bag before sprinting over to Kyra who was waiting by the entrance to the subway. Her parents had left for Long Island yesterday to meet with relatives while Kyra had slept over at Amanda's house. They had worked out that they would take the subway to the airport where they would part ways.  
"Sorry, protective parents, you know the drill."  
Kyra let's out a soft giggle while rolling her eyes.  
"It's fine, let's just go. My parent's will kill me if I'm late for the service." She sighs, making her way down the steps of the subway. Amanda placed her foot on the first step and was about to continue when she heard a slight crackle and sizzle, caused by a serge of electricity. She looks over her shoulder to see a flickering neon sign. It was for a towing business. The sign had a tow truck puffing gas out of its 'muffler' and a slogan, which oddly enough, was the only part of the sign flickering.  
_We don't stop 'till we drop dead!  
_Amanda shudders, a chill suddenly coming over her before continuing down the steps.

The station was crowded with businessmen and street musicians and was roaring with life. Living in New York, Amanda was used to the bustle of the subway station but for some reason, her hands were clammy and sweat began to run down her forehead. Two kids chasing each other push pass her, making her lose her balance. She falls backwards but instead of hitting the concrete, two arms catch her by the waist, surprising her.  
"Oh my god." She gasps, writhing in her saviour's arms. The person let's Amanda go and spins her around.  
"Whoa there Schneiderman, wait until you get in your train before zoning out!" Toby Travis exclaims with a grin.

Toby was a good friend and classmate of the girls. His chestnut brown hair was covered by a black beanie, only the tips visible. He had piercing green eyes and had a muscular built body. The three of them had become friends in the sixth grade when Toby had smeared black ink on the rim of her water bottle and blamed it on another boy named Jeff Rubin. Since then, Amanda, Kyra and Toby had been attached by the hip to one another.

Amanda manages a soft smile as she tucks a few pieces of stray hair behind her ear.  
"Thanks for the tip, what are you doing here?" She asks, beginning to feel slightly normal again. What had come over her? Toby pats the bag he had slung over his right shoulder.  
"Mrs. Lugrin decided that a C- average wasn't good enough and that I needed a tutor, and she's not even hot."  
He shrugs his shoulders with a sigh. Amanda laughs, not very surprised at the statement. Kyra suddenly grabs the sleeve of her sweater and begins to drag her towards a train that had just pulled into the station.  
"Damnit Toby, you're going to make us late!" She calls over her shoulder while pushing their way through the mob of people. It wasn't too long before he had caught up to us, giving Kyra a wry smile.  
"While I am very sorry Miss Browning, let me make it up to you by escorting you two young ladies to your destination." He says with a fake English accent. The three snicker as they enter their desired subway train.

Surprisingly, there were only a few people aboard the train other than themselves, all of them young. Amanda even recognized a few of her classmates. As she passed, she gave Alicia Simmons, a girl who sat infront of her in Math, a short wave. She was standing beside her boyfriend Frank Iero and another girl named Lyla Valentine. All of them were sipping coffees. Alicia gives a half-hearted wave back when two College guys shoved by the group, spilling her coffee down her black wife beater.  
"Jerk!" She sneers, looking down at the coffee stain. One with wispy dark hair and vibrant blue eyes turns around to look at Alicia and shrugs.  
"Sorry." He says simply before joining his friend on the bench who was laughing.

Amanda tuts under her breathe, following after Toby and Kyra.  
"What is wrong with people?" Kyra grumbles, eyeing the two college guys.  
"I don't know but if I ever turn into that, slap me." Toby responds, grabbing a pole along with the girls. Amanda nods but feels the odd sensation from a few moments ago returning. A young girl with dark hair and electric blue streaks walk by the group, her Ipod blasting Crushcrushcrush by Paramore. Dizziness overwhelms Amanda as she scans the train.

A girl that looked about Amanda's age with gleaming, cherry blonde hair and oversized sunglasses pushes by a pair of teens who were looking through a magazine rudely.  
"Move it, assholes." The blonde screeches in a high-pitched voice. The two watch as she walks away when the male gives her the finger. Amanda then notices a woman with black hair jogging into the subway before tripping, landing on the floor with a grunt. A young, African American man that was standing by the door grabs her by the arm and helps her to her feet.  
"You okay Miss?" He asks politely, handing over her tote.  
"F-fine, thank-you!" She stutters, a little shocked.

A tap on Amanda's shoulder makes her jump. She quickly turns around to face a familiar looking man who had raven black hair and emerald green eyes standing before her. He gives her a smooth smile before speaking.  
"Excuse me Miss, but do you know the time?" He asks, looking down at her wristwatch.  
"Oh, sure. Uhmmm, One o'clock." She answers quickly, looking down at her watch. Her eyebrows knit together when the numbers begin to flicker and 1:00 changing to 1:80 for a slight second before returning to normal.

The subway lurches to a start, squeaking and squealing. Amanda takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.  
_It's just a subway. I've rid one 1000 times.  
_She tells herself.  
"Looks like it's the end of the line."  
Amanda's eyes shoot open as she turns around to look at Toby.  
"What did you say?"

Suddenly, the lights inside the subway begin to flicker and sparks fly outside of the window. Amanda could feel herself being jerked back in forth inside the train. She grasps the pole tighter, preventing herself from being thrown to the floor. The train begins to skid harder, throwing all of the occupants to the right side. Kyra hits a window, which breaks. Her head falls through before the subway hits the wall of the tunnel, taking off her head. The subway leans the opposite way, the other half of the train now scraping against the side. The African American man grabs onto one of the seats, stopping himself from sliding to the other side. Another window explodes on the left side, sending shards of glass into his chest and skull, almost instantly killing him. One of the walls of the train blast apart, pinning Frank against a seat. He screams in pain before looking up in time to see another, sharp part of the subway break off and into his neck, cutting into the majority of his throat. The subway again leans to the right, making the raven-haired man go flying into the now blown apart portion of the car. He grabs onto a piece of the siding, his legs dangling outside the car. He screams for help before being sucked out of the subway and being torn apart. A sudden fire erupts at the back of the train from the sparks. The young girl with blue streaks catches ablaze when unable to dodge the fire, her arm being jammed between a bent seat and the siding. Amanda turned away from the shreiking girl, unable to watch as she was burnt alive to see Lyla struggling to hold onto a peice of the siding. The two girls make eye contact, Lyla's eyes bubbling over with tears. The girl shakes her head before closing her eyes and letting go, being sucked under the car.

The boy who had given blondie the finger, stands up, trying to reach his female companion.  
"DUDE! STAY DOWN!" Toby yells from the floor. The guy looks at him for a moment with fright in his eyes before a hubcap from the train flies through the window and decapitating him. Amanda screams, tears in her eyes. One of the surviving College guys presses himself against a still intact wall of the car his eyes squeezed shut. A sudden jolt sends him through the end of a pole that had been tore from the floor. His body goes limp as he begins to slowly slide forward on the pole, leaving a trail of blood behind him. The back of the car explodes, blasting and killing the snobby blonde girl instantly. Another jerk in the runaway subway sends Alicia rolling towards the back of the car where she would surely be sucked out of the car to her death. Amanda grabs her with one hand and a row of seats in the other.  
"DON'T LET GO!" Alicia screams, tears swelling in her eyes. Amanda nods, tears already streaking down her own cheeks. But another blast leads to Alicia slipping out of her grasp and out of the train screaming. Toby then grasps Amanda's waist and pulls her under a row of seats on the opposite end of the train, noticing that the other row was coming loose. Just in time too, since at that moment, the screws holding the seat in place are pulled out, sending the row and the woman with the tote into a sharp, piece of siding sticking out of the train. Finally, the remnants of the car explode, sending the only two survivors out from under the seats and onto the tracks. The two rolls, Toby facing upwards. He takes a few gasps before noticing a large part of the car flying at him. His eyes widen before the remnant crushes him. After five minutes of silence, Amanda weakly raises her head, watching what was left of the car burn. She tries to stand up but yelps in pain when realizing that the bone in her left leg was broken. She sets her head back onto the track, her tears now flowing like water. A sound rings through Amanda's ears. She looks up and let's out a last, ear piercing scream as she watches in horror the approaching subway.

"Jerk!"  
Amanda's eyes shoot open, suddenly, her breathing uneven. She looks around, scared, confused and relieved at the same time. Her eyes grow even wider as she watches the brown haired college guy give Alicia a shrug and a simple sorry.  
"What is wrong with people?"  
"I don't know but if I ever turn into that, slap me."  
She had seen that before. Amanda gasps when the young girl struts by, Crushcrushcrush by Paramore blasting out of her Ipod, exactly as it had before the subway had crashed.  
"Move it assholes!" Amanda says under her breath at the same time the blonde shrieked it.  
"And then he gives her the finger…" She recites, watching the guy do so. Her eyes dart to the entrance as the woman with the tote trips and the African American gentlemen helps her to her feet. Amanda squeezes her eyes shut and counts to ten.  
"Excuse me Miss, but do you know the time?"  
Amanda opens her eyes and stares at the guy, dumbfounded. Kyra gives her a weird look.  
"Amanda, is something wrong?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. Amanda turns to Kyra and Toby, tears forming in her sea foam coloured eyes.  
"We need to get off this subway."

_**Yes, for the subway sequence I took abit from the last scene in Final Destination 3. Oh well, sue me! Anyways, I tried to fit in alot of characters I recieved but some of you gave me yours right while I was writing the first chapter. I'll try to fit you guys in later chapters but not as survivors. Anyways, read and review!!!!**_


	3. Interoggation

**tra lalaaaaaa!!!! Chapter two is up people! I stayed up until 3 am writing this last night so you better apreciate it! xD. Anyways, hope you like it you guys! Also, thanks to everybody who read, favorited, alerted and reviewed! Much appreciated!**

Kyra gives her a weird look, her eyebrows furrowed together.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
Amanda begins to panic as she looks between Toby and Kyra. They were both staring at her as if she had just grown a second head.  
"Th-The subway, it's going to crash! I-I saw it happen!" She exclaims, choking back her sobs. Toby pulls her closer to him, keeping his voice low.  
"If you're making cracks about the whole bus premonition thing, it isn't funny." He hisses. Amanda pulls her arms out of his grasp and backs up towards the door.  
"I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP!" She screams, pleading with her eyes. The blonde with the sunglasses let's out a groan.  
"Can you shut that bitch up, please?" She sneers, folding her arms across her chest. Kyra steps towards the blonde.  
"Hey, shutup!"  
Amanda looks at the two with a panicky expression.  
"No, you need to listen to me! All of you need to get off the train!" She yells. Everybody aboard was now staring at her, whispering amongst themselves.  
"Dude, I think she's high on something and whatever it is, I want some." The dark haired college guy grins to his friend. Amanda was beginning to get frustrated, knowing that there wasn't much time left until the subway would take off.  
"GET OFF THE FUCKING TRAIN!"

"Amanda, please, take a chill pill or something!" Alicia groans while trying to dry her wife beater. Amanda takes another step towards the exit, her body shaking.  
"Listen to me, please! The train is going to derail as soon as we leave the station! We're all going to die if we don't get the hell off!" She explains quickly, motioning at the doors. The blonde stands up, sick of this nonsense.  
"Okay, somebody get this crack head out of here!"  
Amanda grabs her by the shoulders, pleading with her now.  
"Get off of me!" The blonde screams, trying to push her away. She begins to kick and punch the panicking brunette. Toby, Kyra and the raven-haired man grab Amanda, the African American fellow, Frank and the other guy reading the magazine do the same to Blondie.  
"Come on, you guys, let go!" Frank yells over Blondie's shrieks and threats. The 6 manage to pull the girls off of each other and drag them out of the car.  
"FRANK! What about the concert?" Alicia yells after him, following him out of the train. Lyla sighs, shaking her head before sprinting after them. The wispy haired college man grins at his buddy.  
"I'll meet you on campus, I'm going to go score us some acid." He says winking. The second guy gives him thumbs up before Wispy exits the car.

The young girl with the Ipod watches them leave, a frightened expression plastered across her face. Maybe that chick WAS right. Maybe the subway was going to crash! The girl shivers before quietly slipping out the door. The dark haired woman with the tote looks around with disgust before throwing her hands up and following everybody out the door.  
"How come I always catch the crazy train?" She mumbles. The girl who had been reading the magazine nods in agreement, also leaving the car.

"What the hell was that, Amanda? This isn't funny!" Kyra yells, raising her hands in anger. The raven-haired man and Toby were still latched onto her arms, leading her away from the train.  
"No! We have to get _everybody _off of the train! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME!"  
Toby stops and turns to her, looking deeply into her eyes. Tears were still oozing out of her eyes and she was gasping for air. His eyebrows furrow as he speaks.  
"You're not making this up, are you?" He asks quietly.

Three years ago, Toby had transferred to Whispering Valley Middle School for a semester. His class had been boarding a school bus for a school trip when another boy began to freak out, telling everybody that he had a vision that the bus was going to explode. The boy managed to convince ten other kids to exit the bus, Toby included right before the bus flipped and exploded. A few months after the accident, everybody that had gotten off of the bus began to die in weird ways in the order they would have if they had stayed on the bus. Just like Alex Browning and Flight 180. Toby was the only survivor and had been avoiding death ever since.

"No, I swear!" She cries, shaking her head. Amanda watched as Toby's facial expression hardened and perspiration beginning to form on his forehead. As this was happening, the one college guy that had slipped out of the train taps Amanda on the shoulder. She turns to him, a little surprised. The image of a subway pole going through this man's torso replays in her mind, making her cringe. He grins quickly, holding out his hand for Amanda to shake.  
"Hi, Jake Rilde. Saw your little episode on the subway and I was just wondering, what kind of drugs would cause that effect and where exactly can I score some-"  
The sound of subway cars crashing and colliding can suddenly be heard throughout the station, as well as screams of terror.  
"GET DOWN!" Toby yells, throwing Amanda, the guy known as Jake and Kyra to the ground. A flash of light shoots from the direction of which the subway had gone. It had exploded, just as Amanda Schneider had predicted.

Amanda looks up, her eyes as wide as saucers. She was struggling for breath. Jake's mouth was in an O shape and was making strange sounds in his throat. Kyra and Toby were staring at Amanda, eyes bugging out of their skulls. She was right and she had just saved 13 lives, excluding herself.  
"Oh my god." She whimpers to herself before blacking out.

**X.X.X.X**

Agent Darren Weine leaned back in his office chair nonchalantly. He had spent a sunny afternoon cooped up inside the station, interviewing criminals and going through paperwork. Not exactly a fun filled day. Sighing, his eyes wander up to the clock on the wall. 6:30. He then looks out the window, which faced the busy street. It was beginning to get dark and he would soon be able to go home.  
"Only half and hour." He mumbles to himself, spinning around in his chair. A loud knock at the door interrupts his train of thought. Sighing, he spins himself back around so he was facing the door.  
"Come in." He calls, leaning forward on his desk. A young man named Steve Park pokes his head in while holding up a folder of papers.  
"Sorry to disturb you Weine, but 14 kids just arrived. One freaked out, claiming that the subway they were all in was going to derail and managed to get a few of them off. And turns out, that she was right." He explains, shaking the folder with a chuckle.  
"Go figure."

Agent Weine groans, jumping up from his chair. Not this again. He thought he was done with all of this 'cheating death' nonsense after the Flight 180 controversy. He runs a hand through his dark, thinning hair before exiting the office along with Park.  
"Okay Park, let's here it. Who are these kids?" He asks, stalking down the long hallway. Park opens the folder and fumbles around with a few papers before grabbing one and beginning to read off names.

"Let's see, uhhh…Amanda Schneider, 17, student and works part time at some fancy restaurant called The Black Pepper. She's the girl that had the 'vision'

Toby Travis, 17, student and works at Tim's Bowling Alley.

Kyra Browning, 18, student and works as a receptionist at Bank Of America.

Alicia Simmons, 17, student and works at a Starbucks.

Frank Iero, 17, student, works at a local carnival.

Lyla Valentine, 21, has a job as a bartender.

Devon Biggs, 17, student.

Lacey Port, 16, student, waitresses at a diner.

Jake Rilde, 20, student at Berkeley College and interns at

Gwen Harpile, 14, student.

Cermak "Thunder" Hicks, 29, big time Country artist.

Alex Cruz, 17, student.

Paris Stone, 17, student.

Arianna Anderson, 21, works as a bartender."

Weine nods, unlocking the door to the interrogation room, Park not too far behind. Weine takes a seat and takes the folder from the younger gentlemen, looking over the profiles for himself.  
"And you say they survived a subway derailment?" He asks, studying photos of the survivors. Park nods with the same goofy grin as before, backing up towards the door.  
"Yup, all fourteen of them exited Subway car 180 right before it left." He answers.  
"I'll go get them ready for interrogation."  
Weine nods, not taking his eyes off of the papers before him. Park scurries out of the room, leaving the older Agent to himself. He sighs and places his head in the palm of his hand.  
"So much for a relaxing evening." He yawns, closing the folder.

**X.X.X.**

All the survivors were huddled in a small room around a table. They were all quiet except for the snobby blonde girl who they had learnt was named Paris Stone whom was complaining loudly about being taken into custody. Amanda had her head in her hands, replaying this afternoon's events again and again. The vision, the freak out, the explosion. Everything. Toby was seated beside her, staring off into space while Kyra was playing with a lock of her hair, refusing to make eye contact with anybody. Finally, Jake breaks the silence by quietly reaching over the table to talk quietly to Amanda.  
"So…there isn't any weed, is there?" He says slowly. Lyla groans and shoots daggers at him.  
"Oh my god, what is your issue? The world does not revolve around drugs and partying!" She exclaims. Alex Cruz, the guy that had been reading the magazine with Lacey Port, snorts, turning away. Jake stares at Lyla for a second before crossing his arms and looking down at the floor.  
"Bitch."

Amanda turns her attention to Kyra who was still playing with her hair, though her mind was somewhere else. Amanda gently places a hand on her shoulder, wanting somebody to talk to.  
"Hey, this isn't my fault, you know that?" She spoke softly and quietly so only Kyra could hear her. The blonde looks up at her before turning away.  
"I thought my brother had went crazy. After the plane crashed. All he ever talked about was death's design and if he could cheat it again, how he could save everybody. He was always looking for 'signs' or racing around town, making sure that everybody was okay. He barely spoke to me, and when he did, it was either about death or Flight 180. I lost him because of that stupid vision. A-and now, the same thing is going to happen to my best friend and we're all going to die. Just like Alex and everybody else that got off that plane."  
Amanda listened contently as Kyra spoke, her lips curving downward. Tears had begun running down Kyra's face when she finished speaking. The brunette cautiously wipes them away, not knowing what else to do.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, listen up! We will be interrogating each and every one of you. The conversation between you and Agent Weine will be recorded and videoed alrighty? We need every little piece of information we can get on this subway derailment, so give us every little detail from when you entered the station to where to subway actually derailed." A young man states, entering the holding room. Paris rolls her eyes, fluffing her golden locks.  
"This is ridiculous." She says impatiently. The young FBI agent pauses and smirks at her before continuing.  
"Miss Stone, if you could please come with me, we have some questions to ask you."  
Paris glowers at him from her seat before standing up stiffly and following him out the door. As soon as the door slammed behind her, Frank let's out a sigh of relief.  
"Finally! Some peace and quiet!"

One by one, everybody was hauled into the interrogation room and asked to explain the whole incident with every detail of the derailment. Most stories Agent Weine heard were all similar.

"Me and my buddy Lucas were heading back to campus after working at Bustedtees. It was just a usual day."

"So Frank, Lyla and I get on this subway, right? We were sipping coffees and heading to a Third Eye Blind concert over on the other side of the city, right?"

"I was running late for a concert rehearsal and in the rush, I forgot my watch. So I walked up to this teenager and her two buddies and politely asked her the time."

"All of a sudden this Crack whore starts freaking out, screaming that the train was going to derail and that we were all going to die."

"This blonde chick and the other girl start fighting and some guys pulled them off of each other and out of the train. I-I got scared and slipped out of the car."

"And I was like, oh my god, I'm surrounded by potheads and exited the train with this other girl."

"I had helped pull Blondie off of the freaky girl and was leading her away from the train when all of a sudden BOOM!"

"The fucking subway derailed! Just like she said! It was fucking intense!"

Agent Weine groaned, watching the 14 survivors roam around the holding room from the double-sided mirror. He had just finished interrogating the 'visionary' Amanda Schneider. He statements were almost identical to those of Alex Browning's nine years ago. She saw it happen in her mind and freaked out. A few couple people got off the train and it derailed just like she had predicted. Weine takes a seat and contently listens to the conversation going about on the other side of the mirror.

"You guys know, that something almost exactly the same happened in 2000 when Flight 180 blew up in mid flight?" Devon Biggs, the African American man, asks quietly. He was leaning back in his seat, looking around the room.  
"Some kid named Alex Browning had a premonition that the plane was going to explode right before it happened and managed to get 5 other kids and a teacher off of the plane before it happened. And then a few months later they all started dying in bizarre accidents in the exact order they would've if they had stayed on the plane."  
Kyra looks up at Devon, her face deadpan.  
"Alex was my older brother." She says in a hollow voice. A few of the people crammed into the room stare at her, sympathy overwhelming them. Arianna suddenly speaks up, her eyes big.  
"And then a year later, some huge pile up went down on Highway 23. Everybody died except for like, nine people because this girl had a vision and saved them and they all ended up dying soon after."  
Paris snorts, her pouty lips curled in disgust.  
"Oh please, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! All of these people are either delusional or high off their ass." She spits. Frank rolls his eyes at her.

"Oh really? How about back in 2006 when that roller coaster derailed and that girl had a premonition right before it happened and save a bunch of her classmates. Do you know where they are now?" He exclaims. Everybody was quiet for a few moments before the young girl with electric blue streaks, Gwen, answers quietly.  
"Dead?"  
Frank nods with a smug smile.  
"DEAD. Good job, Gwen." He says curtly, patting her on the back. Thunder, the raven- haired man, shakes his head, standing up from his seat.  
"Coincidence." He says simply. Toby sighs from the corner of the room. He hadn't spoken a word since they had arrived at the station. All eyes were on him now, waiting for him to speak.  
"Really? The same year that the Roller coaster incident happened, I was on a bus with the rest of my class heading to a field trip. Some boy had a vision that the bus was going to crash and we would all die. A few of us followed him off. The crash DID happen and my friends began to die one by one. I was the only one to survive." He says coolly. An eerie aura sifts through the room.  
"Well, if all of this is true and we really did cheat death, are we…" Lacey whimpers quietly. Toby looks up at her, showing no expression.  
"Die? Yes. You can't avoid death forever."  
Amanda shivers, focusing on Toby. If he was right, then Death wasn't done with them. He wanted them in his clutches and would show no mercy. They were all going to die.

**Welllllll, what did you think? Yeah, I updated surprisingly fast! Haha, but I don't know if Chapter 3 will be up quite as fast. I have no idea what I'm doing with it. Ideas would be much appreciated!**


	4. Realization

**Meh, not my best chapter, I couldn't think of anything! Just something short, I'm really hoping that I can make the next chapter longer than this. Anyways, thanks Jake for the idea!!! To show my gratitude, I will stop calling you 'Jerkob' for a full day. Happy?!?! Anyways, try to enjoy this next chapter. The reason I began writing differently because I finished reading 'The Host' and I started writing like S.M. I dunno, maybe you can't notice...anyways, enough nattering! ENJOY!**

_You coming to the memorial tonight?  
_Amanda's eyes stung as she read the IM. The subway crash was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. It was over. She stared at her monitor for a few moments, fingers idling at the keys. What was she supposed to tell Toby? That she was afraid to go to the Memorial Service and face everybody? If she said that, he would be disappointed and think of her as both a coward and a freak. That was another reason why Amanda had second thoughts on going. Ever since the accident she had become an outcast. Whenever she saw somebody from the subway walking down the street, they would cross to the other side. Even Jake, who, after realizing that his roommate Lucas was dead, had been shunning her, as if it was her fault. The only person who was still talking to her was Toby. Finally, Amanda begins to type a response, her lips pursed.  
_Maybe. I'm not sure.  
_She presses enter and leans back in her office chair, waiting for a response. She didn't have to wait long either.  
_Well, you should. It's the best thing to do.  
_After reading the message, she closes her eyes and sighs exasperated. Toby was right, as much as it pained her to admit. Amanda places her fingers on the keyboard, thinking of something to say. But what was there to say? I can't come because I'm too afraid of the past and everybody else? She would think not. Finally, after realizing that Amanda wasn't going to respond, Toby sends her another message.  
_I'll see you tonight, then Schneiderman._

She let's her head rest on the desk after Toby logs out, deciding to whether show up or stay at home and read. The second choice was much more appealing but the first was definitely the right one to choose. Finally, after much deliberating, Amanda slowly hoists herself from her seat and exits her bedroom for the first time in what seemed like days. The only times her parents had seen her was at a meal or heading to the washroom, otherwise she was sitting in her room. She cautiously enters the kitchen where her mother, Denise was preparing supper. Her back was facing Amanda as she stirred the contents of a large stew pot. The brunette clears her throat loudly.  
"Oh, hey sweetie, how are you holding up?" The older woman smiles softly, turning to face her daughter. She sets down the wooden spoon on the counter top and approaches Amanda who was playing with the drawstrings of her hoodie.  
"Mom, I want to go to the memorial service tonight."

Denise Schneider's mouth hangs open slightly, surprised at her daughter's sudden and odd decision. She couldn't even get her to talk about the Subway accident ever since she had driven her home the night it happened! The aging woman pulls her gaping mouth into a warm smile and places a hand on Amanda's shoulder.  
"If that's what you really want, Amanda." She replies warmly. Amanda nods sullenly, looking down at the tiled floor.  
"Yes, I suppose it's the right thing to do."  
Denise combs her fingers through Amanda's long, thick hair before clucking with her tongue.  
"Well then, you should start getting ready. It starts in less than an hour. And remember to grab some money for the subwa-"  
Denise clamps her mouth shut after realizing what she was about to say. Amanda looks up at her mother, tears welling in her eyes.  
"I guess you could walk." Denise finally finishes awkwardly.

**----**

Mourners were already gathering at the Service by the time Amanda arrived. She hesitantly took a seat near the back, careful not to make eye contact with anybody. She leans back in her seat, taking deep breaths. She was going to do the right thing, no matter how badly she wanted to retreat to her bedroom for the rest of eternity. Or until death. A shiver runs down her spine as the word crosses her mind. Death. A cold sweat began to ease down Amanda's forehead.  
_Do you know where they are now? DEAD.  
_Frank's words echo through her head. And soon after, other snippets of memories began to surface. The neon towing sign. Her watch. Flight 180. Route 23.  
She couldn't take it. Amanda grabs her bag from under her seat and stands up, getting ready to flee when a familiar voice stops her.  
"Hey! You can't escape me that easily!"

Amanda spins around, ready to scream before realizing that it was just Toby. He was giving her one of his signature grins. His parents were a few feet behind him, gazing at her like an insect under a microscope. She manages a feeble smile, relief washing over her.

"Oh yeah…I was…just going to look for you and Kyra." Amanda says quickly, scanning the crowd for a brief moment, searching for her female companion. When she was unable to spot her, Amanda sets her attention back to Toby.  
"She's sitting up at the front. She still refuses to talk to you. Sorry."  
She sighs before taking her seat once more. Kyra hadn't spoken to her or Toby ever since interrogation with Agent Weine. And secretly, Amanda couldn't really blame her. Her brother had gone insane, and now Amanda? So many questions whirled through her head. Were they all going to end up like those from Flight 180? Route 23? The roller coaster? _The bus crash?  
_"I understand." She says quietly, her eyes once more combing the crowd for the others.

She could easily pick out Paris, who was only sitting five seats ahead with her angelic blonde hair piled atop her head. Then there was Jake who sat slumped in his seat, shaking his head. Arianna was seated next to him, patting his back. Alex and Lacey were closer to the front, leaning in towards each other, quietly speaking to each other with sad expressions. Lyla, Alicia and Frank were standing together by the exit, looking uncomfortable and jumpy. Devon had chosen a seat also close to the exit, looking miserable and out of place. Gwen was seated with her parents ahead of Devon. They were rubbing her back as tremors ran through her. Even Thunder had gotten out of his busy schedule long enough to attend the service. Two sturdy built security guards were seated at his sides. Nobody was glaring at Amanda, or even really noticed her, which eased her a small amount.

The sermon was half an hour, which was long enough for Amanda. She was ready to crawl back into the safety of her home where those who thought of her as some crazy, delusion person wouldn't surround her. And when the service had ended, she had intended to scurry home as quickly as she could.  
"Wait, leaving so soon?" Toby had asked, grabbing her arm. Amanda turns to face him. His eyebrows were knitted together as his fingers curled a little tighter around Amanda's forearm.  
"Yeah, I have some things to do at home…"  
It wasn't exactly a lie. She had a few boxes in her closet that her mom wanted her to take care of them. Toby shakes his head in dismay but let's go of her.  
"Fine, I'll go let you wither to nothing, but one more thing." He grins. She looks up at, confused. Hadn't he already teased her enough?  
"Thanks for saving my life." This time when he spoke, his voice was softer and meaningful. Amanda gives him a lopsided smile before stalking away. Ignoring the few sets of eyes that were now boring into her back.

"Uhm, hi. Yes, hi. This is Amanda Schneider? Oh right, yeah, I looked it up. Anyways, uhm, yes, this is Gwen. Gwen Harpile. I was on the…yes, anyways, I was just wondering…in your…am I gonna die…quickly or…painlessly?"  
Amanda tuts under her breathe and quickly skips to the next message on her phone, setting the box full of hard-covered books down on her bed. Of course Amanda wasn't going to call Gwen back, it was silly and made her cringe. The next was just message from her Aunt, asking her how she was doing. She listened to this one silently, taking a sip of coffee from her mug before setting it down on the dresser. Taking a deep breath, she grabs a random CD that was lying in the box and inserted it into her player, pressing play. A familiar Greenday song begins to burst out of the speakers. Amanda smiles slightly before beginning to sort through the contents of the box. The majority of it was old books she had read a long time ago and hadn't enjoyed and the odd yearbook.

"2000…" Amanda mumbles when heaving out the last of the yearbooks. She runs her hand against the dusty cover before flipping it open, the binding cracking slightly. Why was a Mount Abraham yearbook doing in her house? She had never even attended the school. She quietly begins to flip through the pages, finding unfamiliar names and faces. This didn't make any sense. The lights begin to flicker and Amanda looks up from the book, startled. Power surge? The CD had meanwhile finished the Greenday song and had moved onto the next one.  
_And the world is Electricity-Electricity-Electricity-Electricity  
_The CD was skipping over the same word over and over again. Amanda gasps, getting up with the book to stop the player but in the darkness fell back into a fan she had placed on her dresser. Her elbow accidentally presses the On button and the fan hums to life. Startled by the sound, Amanda drops the yearbook, which begins flipping pages. Amanda looks around the room, panicking. The lights were still flickering and the CD was repeating the lyric.  
_Electricity-Electricty-Electricty-Electricity  
_Quickly, she presses the Off button on the fan along with accidentally knocking down her mug. The yearbook had stopped on 'The Graduates' of that year. The warm liquid inside the dropped mug spews across the whole page except for one photo and name.  
"Alex Browning." Amanda whispers, kneeling down on the floor to get a closer look. The coffee still ran down the page, immerging the photo of the Flight 180 survivor and the first part of his name. Browning. Her face scrunches up, thinking hard. What could it mean?  
"Kyra." She finally breathes, before looking up at her player, everything beginning to slowly piece together.  
_Electricity-Electricity-Electricity  
_Amanda gasps in horror, raising herself to her feet and racing out of the room.  
"Kyra." She repeats again only in a whimper.  
"It's coming back for her."

OKAY! There you go, short and sweet! I hope...anyways! Reviews are nice and expect a new chapter in the close future (was gonna say soon but not likely cause I'm going to get bloodwork done).


	5. And When I Die

**Well, here it is! Told you to be on the look out! Anyways, thanks to everybody who reviewed, read, alerted, etc. KoolKid, NO WAY! Your story is frigging amazing! xD. And Jerkob (It's been a day!)...-_- you're an idiot hahaha. xP.**

Kyra Browning tapped on her steering wheel along with the music, belting out the lyrics.  
"Cause she's watching wrestling! Dreaming over tough guys! Listening to rap metal, turn tables in her eyes!"  
The memorial service hadn't gone down as bad as she thought it would. She hadn't even seen Amanda there, though she heard from Toby that she had showed up. Rain pelted against her windshield and thunder roared in the distance. The blonde scowled at this.  
"Mom's probably getting worried." She mumbled to herself, pressing down on the gas pedal slightly harder. She was close to home. Only a block away which was a relief since Kyra hated driving during storms.  
"Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want!"  
Without warning, her cell phone begins vibrating in her purse, which was sitting on the passenger's side. She quickly glances at the road before leaning over to grab her phone. She checks the Caller ID before shivering and throwing it onto the dashboard.  
_Amanda S._

Kyra begins taking deep breaths. She wasn't going to let Amanda ruin her life. Yes, she had saved her life and she respected her for it but that was it. Death wasn't lingering her brother was just crazy. Yes, that was it! Alex had gone nuts. And now the same thing was happening to Schneider! Kyra nods to herself, blowing out another gulp of air as she pulled into the driveway. That was a good enough explanation for her! She turns off the car and pulls the key from the ignition. She then grabs her purse from the seat opposed to her and exits the vehicle. Another crack of thunder makes Kyra jump and she looks up at the blackening sky, huffing.  
"Shut the fuck up." She sneers before slamming the door closed and approaching the house. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening erupts only 10 inches away from the blonde, knocking her to the damp grass. She let's out a shriek of surprised before laughing hysterically to herself.

"Oh, nice." Kyra groans looking at her muddy and scraped hands. Slowly, she heaves herself to her feet and looks down at her dress in disgust. She was now completely soaked and caked with mud head to toe.  
"I guess I know what I'm doing tonight." She laughs dryly, stalking up the concrete steps to her small home. She unlatches the door, mumbling to herself before stepping into the warm house. The lights were dimmed and she could smell coffee grounds from the kitchen but it was quiet.  
"Mom? Dad?" Kyra calls before noticing post-it stuck to a mirror.  
_Ky,__  
__Went for coffee at the Waggner's. Be home soon._  
_Love,_  
_Mom and Dad_

Kyra reads it silently to herself before sighing and throwing her bag into the empty hall. She slides her stilettos off of her mud streaked feet and stalks into the house. The faint patter of rain against the windowpanes makes her uneasy. A sudden shrill ring from the telephone makes Kyra jump back into a bare nail where a wall hanging had once been.  
"Damnit!" She exclaims, putting a hand over the area of her skull where the nail had hit. A sticky substance was running through her hair and already bloody fingers. She blindly stumbles through the hall, her free hand skimming the wall. After a fifth ring of the phone, the answering machine finally kicks in.  
"Hello you've reached the Browning's. Sorry we missed your call. If you would please leave a message after the beep, we'll return your call as soon as we can. Thanks, bye."  
Kyra feels her way into the dark bathroom as the machine beeps and a familiar voice begins urgently speaking.  
"Kyra, it's Amanda. Listen, you're next. Just stay there and don't touch anything, I'll be right over! Please!"

She flicks on the light switch inside the bathroom, the bulb sparking slightly. Kyra's eyes widen slightly.  
"Jesus, what the hell is wrong with this house?" She shrieks before sliding off her soaked mourning dress and throwing it into the already overflowing laundry hamper. Once having a towel secured around her body, she grabs the radio from under the sink and places it on top of a cloth, which was placed on the counter next to the tub. Her nerves were frayed from the storm and she definitely needed a distraction. She fumbles with the cord before finally plugging it into a nearby outlet. A Third Eye Blind song begins to play and Kyra smiles softly. That was much better. Kyra pushes the curtain aside and begins running the water. She adjusts the temperature until satisfaction before pulling the drain plug up and turning on the showerhead. She turns around to remove her towel, not noticing the plug, which had suddenly slid down into its place, blocking the drain.

Kyra jumps into the tub and closes the shower curtain. She begins to hum along with the song while running her fingers through her tangled hair. A soft, ominous wind blows through the room, despite the fact that the window was closed. Kyra shakes her head and grabs a bottle of shampoo from the rack, pushing any freaky thoughts to the back of her mind. The door slams shut and the lock slides into place though it goes unnoticed by Death's first victim. The water squirting from the shower head begins to slowly gather inside the tub, unable to make it's way down the drain due to the plug. Kyra squirts some of the shampoo into her hand and begins lathering her hair. She squeezes her eyes shut. The water was now up to her ankles and still on the rise. The Third Eye Blind song ends and a different song begin, one that stopped Kyra dead in her tracks.  
_"Well, I'm not scared of dying and I don't really care. If it's peace you find in dying let the, time be near."__  
_"What the…" Kyra's eyes open wide and she spins around, eyes fixed on the radio. She begins to back up into the stream of water (which was now up to her calves).  
_"If it's peace you find in dying, when the dying time is here, just bundle up my coffin cause its cold way down there."__  
_When the water hits her, the shampoo begins to run down her face and into her opened eyes. Kyra yelps in pain as she closes her eyes once again and retreats from the stream. Her fingers begin frantically searching for anything to wash the shampoo away from her stinging eyes. Finally her hand grabs a cloth.

It was the one stuck under the playing radio.  
_"And when I die, and when I'm gone, there'll be one child born and a world to carry on, to carry on."__  
_She yanks the towel from under the radio, which sends it toppling over and into the tub, which was now brimming with water. A jolt of electricity shoots through the water and into Kyra. Her body begins to shake as the jolt continues to pulse through her. Smoke begins to rise from her frying body. Finally, her body collapses into the deadly water, her head hitting the side of the tub with a thump. Her eyes glaze over and her limbs go limp as blood begins to darken the water, which was now spewing over onto the floor.

** --------**

Amanda fastens her pace down the sidewalk, Kyra's house only a block away. The rain was letting up and there was now only the odd clap of thunder. She had her phone pressed against her cheek, waiting impatiently for somebody to pick up. She knew that time was running out and she had to get to Kyra fast before Death claimed her. Finally, a drowsy Toby picks up the phone.  
"Hello?" He asks groggily. Usually, Amanda would have felt bad for waking him up at whatever time in the morning but this was an emergency. He was the only one that had dealt with this stuff before.  
"Toby! It's Amanda." She replies quickly. There is a bit of noise on the other end of the line and the 'ping' of a light switch.  
"Schneiderman? What's going on?" He asks, sounding slightly more awake than before.  
"Listen! Kyra's first on Death's list! She's going to be hit by lightening or electrocuted or something! You need to meet me at her house!" She says urgently.

Was this really happening again? Amanda closes her eyes and chokes back a sob before adding on to her outburst.  
"Please? I'm really scared."  
There was silence on the other end of the line except for the sound of Toby's heavy breathing.  
"Okay. Where are you? I'll pick you up with my truck." He finally replies. Amanda considers this before shaking her head to herself.  
"No, there's no time! I'll just…meet you at the house, okay?"  
The sound of a door being slammed can be heard before Toby's rushed response.  
"Fine. Just be careful." He warns before hanging up. Amanda hesitantly tucks her phone back into the pocket of her Hurley sweater before picking up into a sprint. She wouldn't let Death have Kyra, no matter how much her best friend resented her. Amanda rounds the corner to the Browning household and stops dead in her tracks.  
"No." She whispers.

An ambulance was parked in the Browning's driveway along with a few police vehicles. Amanda couldn't breath as she took in her surroundings. Finally, when her face was turning purple, Amanda chokes out a ragged breathe. Barbara and Ken, Kyra and Alex's parents were huddled together on the lawn. Amanda's heart dropped further into her chest when noticed the tears streaking down Barbara's face. She couldn't dare ask the question that was crossing her mind. The clacking of metal against cement instantly answered that question. Amanda forces herself to look in the direction of the sound even though she knew what had made it. It was a stretcher with a body bag covering the person who was strapped to it-Kyra Browning. Amanda's legs give out from under her and she finds herself on the damp grass.  
"Oh Kyra…" She chokes out, watching through her tears as they loaded the stretcher into the ambulance. It felt like her ears were full of cotton as tears began to streak down her cheeks. Because of this, she failed to hear the sound of an old Ranger truck pulling up to the curb.  
"Oh my god…"  
Finally, the person, Toby, joins Amanda on the grass and puts a comforting arm around her. She looks up at him to see a look of shock and hurt plastered across his face.  
"It's happening again."

**That was the death Kyra (my friend in rl) wanted! ****  
****FUN FACT: Kyra was originally supposed to live right by an airport and the house was supposed to shake when a plane took off and that was going to cause the radio to fall but she wanted me to figure something else out! **  
**Also, I've decided to make 'Cheating Death: The Soundtrack' when I'm done and force all of you to download it! xD.**


	6. Doubt

**Wow this chapter took a long time! Mainly due to WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyways, so yeah, now that I'm killing off some characters I'm going to trying to develop the others more and give them a bigger role. I have the survivors chosen and all of the Death's and stuff so...uhmmm....yeah? Thanks for all of the nice comments guys! Oh and I started writing a parody of the story too so...check that out. It's pretty fucked. Haha, anyways, let's get to the story!**

The sun shone brightly through the canopy of nearby trees, giving everything in John F. Kennedy Park a cheery aura. Pigeons swooned through the crowds of people and squirrels chirped at one another from the high branches of trees. Everything seemed peaceful. Amanda took in her surroundings from the safety of a bench. She hugs herself tightly, refusing to be fooled by this cheery charade. Death was closing in on her. Oh yes, it was. How did she know that by just sitting here that she had set Death's complex design in motion? Her eyes darted around the park, searching for any obvious danger. The Reaper couldn't fool her. She wouldn't let it. Determination spreads across Amanda's face as she straightened her posture. She hadn't been prepared with Kyra. She visibly shivers as Wednesday's events surface in her mind but kept a stern expression. But now, now she was ready. All night, she had been reading articles about the '180 Curse'. She knew every little detail about Death's past designs. The pile-up on Route 23, Devil's Flight's derailment, the bus crash. Amanda knew she was ready for this. A smirk slowly begins to spread across her face. She was definitely ready.

The sudden roar of a nearby wood chipper startles Amanda. She jumps back slightly on the bench and begins to seek out the threat. Two men in overalls were feeding dead branches into the machine over on the other side of the park. Amanda begins taking deep breaths, her eyes still fixed on the machine. A light breeze rustles through the trees and blows a page of an old newspaper towards the bench before resting against Amanda's foot. She looks down at the page and hesitantly picks it up. A lump grows in her throat when she reads the headline. _'Electrocution Suicide Takes Life Of Local Youth'_. She throws the article back onto the ground and slides further down the bench. Death was playing with her now. Mocking her. Fury overtakes the fear bubbling inside Amanda.  
"I won't let you win." She heaves under her breath. Her eyes wander up towards the clear sky, not sure where else to look. Again, Amanda's tough charade is broken, this time by a single cloud, shaped similar to a skull. Death wouldn't give up that easily. Just as quickly as the cloud had appeared, it dissolved into nothing once more.

"What the hell are you looking at?"  
Jake Rilde approached Amanda slowly, Arianna pressed close to his side. The expression on his face was carefree as he rubbed under his nose, unlike Arianna who seemed fidgety and paranoid. Amanda makes her face deadpan as she stands up, greeting the two.  
"Where are the others?" She asked, ignoring Jake's own question. He shrugs his shoulders, digging into the pocket of his jacket. He pulls out a small bindle and begins to carefully unravel it.  
"Jake!" Arianna hisses, grabbing the bindle from him. She sends him a quick glare before tucking the bindle into her own pocket. The image of Jake being spiked or overdosing ran through Amanda's head and she grimaces. This was all too easy for Death.  
"Yes, we don't want Mr. Drug Pusher OD'ing, now do we?" Paris smirks, joining the group. She was sipping a Starbucks coffee and looked as if she would rather be anywhere but here. Jake gives her the evil eye, crossing his arms.  
"I'm not a drug dealer you dumb bitch."  
Paris snorts before pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Arianna.  
"Well then I guess that's her job right? She deals it and you snort it?"  
Rage flames in Arianna's green eyes as she takes a step towards Paris.  
"Would you like to repeat that, Barbie doll?"  
Amanda groans, and inches closer to the group, ready to stop a fight if one broke out. She didn't need Death's victims doing his job for him.  
"Sorry to break up the love fest, but can we hurry this up? I need to be at the studio in half an hour."

Thunder joined the small group, smiling at his own little joke. A pair of dark sunglasses was shading his eyes and he was wearing a long coat. A few of the other Subway survivors were also arriving. Alex and Lacey were right behind Thunder and were watching the group with curious eyes.  
"Now what's this all about, Schneider?" Alex asks, his eyes darting around the park. Amanda sighs and combs her fingers through her dark hair.  
"I'll tell you when the others arrive." She replies quickly. As she said this, Gwen also had arrived and had squeezed into the circle between Jake and Lacey. She was eyeing Amanda with confusion and fear. She wasn't ready to die; her life had just barely started!  
"Please tell me this isn't about this Death nonsense again!" Devon groans, slowly approaching the growing group. Frank, Alicia and Lyla were a few feet behind him. Frank chuckles and pats Devon on the back.  
"Ooh, better watch your back Biggs! The Reaper's after you! You're next! I caught it in some TV static!" He mocks. Lyla and Alicia giggle at Frank's joke and merge in with the others.

"Listen, you all heard about Kyra Browning's death, right?" Amanda suddenly says, interrupting the smaller conversation's going on. A few of the survivors eye each other nervously while a few roll their eyes and nod. It was a touchy subject for Amanda, but she swallows the lump building in her throat and continues.  
"She was on the subway. And in my…vision, she was the first to die."  
Frank rolls his eyes and places his hands on his hips.  
"For God's Sakes, she committed suicide! Zapped herself in the tub!" He exclaims. Amanda sends him a quick glare before replying to his outburst.  
"Really, Frank? Why would she do that? She wasn't unhappy or depressed, she was…happy."  
Thunder speaks up from behind Arianna, looking as sceptical as Frank and Devon.  
"What about that brother of hers? Alex. Maybe she wanted to be with him."  
Amanda shakes her head in disagreement.  
"That happened eight years ago, do you not think that if she wanted to be with him that she would've killed herself a long time ago?" Amanda doesn't wait for a response before continuing.  
"No. She was first on Death's new list. We were all supposed to die in that subway crash. It was our time, but I intervened and got all of you off. And now…and now Death's circling back for us." All eyes were now boring into Amanda. Usually she would've felt self-conscious but she was so into her speech that she didn't care.  
"We're all going to die if we don't cheat it again."

**X.X.X.X.**

A candy apple red sports car weaved through the streets, music blasting from the speakers. The driver, Jaida Hurwitz, bobs her head along with the song. She begins to hum as she grabs a can of Coke from the drink holder and takes a long sip. Jaida removes the can from her lips for a moment to turn up the music.  
"Cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep! Up above in my head, instead of going under!"  
A sudden pothole in the rode makes the can of Coke slip from her grasp and onto the floor. Jaida groans her eyes shifting from the road to the can of pop.  
"Fuck…" She curses under her breath before bending over to retrieve the drink. The car swivels on the road and into a small pile of debris. Jaida quickly sits up straight in her seat once again and gains control of the vehicle. She takes a few deep breaths and speeds up, unaware of the thin metal piece of trim stuck in her left wheel well. The trims sharp metal edge begins to grind against the rubber of the wheel, wearing it away.

**X.X.X.X.**

"Wait, wait, wait! So what you're saying is, Death is still after all of us?" Lyla asks with her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't know what to believe at the moment. At first, she had been slightly sceptic but after hearing Amanda she was beginning to reconsider.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Devon mumbles, looking down at his runners.  
"You can think what you want but when you end up six feet under, don't say we didn't warn you."  
The group all spun around or cocked their heads, looking for the speaker. Toby was calmly walking towards the group with a grin. Amanda sighs with relief and mouths a 'thank-you' towards him. At least she had one believer. Dark circles had formed under his eyes from lack of sleep and his messy hair was covered by a black beanie. Once at Amanda's side, he stops and scans the group with the same goofy smile.  
"So yeah, you're pretty much fucked…" He states with a shrug of his shoulders. Jake chuckles lightly but a nudge from Arianna shuts him up quickly.  
"But Amanda said that we can cheat Death again." Lacey states, looking unsure.  
"You're still alive."

Toby thinks this over for a few moments, the others watching him anxiously. Finally, he shrugs his shoulders again.  
"That's true. You all need to be careful and aware 24/7. Watch for ominous signs or danger and avoid it any way possible."  
Gwen raises her hand as if she was in school before slowly lowering it again, looking embarrassed.  
"How do we know who's going to die next?" She asks quietly. Toby and Amanda look at each other. He nudges her gently in the arm, coaxing her to speak.  
"Well, Kyra died first in my vision and she was the first to die now…" She replies in deep thought. Devon snorts as he begins to back away from the group.  
"What is this, The X-Files?" He jokes, beginning to slowly walk towards the street. The others were staring at him except for Amanda who was peering into a window of a store from across the street. In the reflection, she noticed a red sports car going haywire on the rode. Amanda gasps and quickly turns to look at the road. Her eyebrows knit together when realizing that she had just imagined it…or had she?

**X.X.X.X**

The trim lodged in Jaida's wheel well wears off more of the remaining rubber on the left wheel. She was approaching John F. Kennedy Park, only five minutes away from her destination…

**X.X.X.X**

"I listened to your theories and stories long enough. And I personally believe that all of you are insane!" Devon exclaims with a hysterical grin. The others were slowly following a few feet away, trying to coax him back.  
"Come on Devon, are you really ready to die? Are you really going to let that Reaper mother fuck win that easy?" Toby was saying as Devon exited the Park and stalked onto the sidewalk. He spins around to look at everybody, looking angry now.  
"You should be ashamed of yourselves! All of you! Letting these-these lunatics get to you that easy!" Devon begins. "She isn't psychic or God, she's just loony! Even a broken watch is right once in a while! So just let it go, people! Death is not coming after us!" Toby took a step closer to the fuming man, his hands up in defence.  
"Just calm down." He soothes. Devon stares at him for a few second before laughing hysterically. The others looked at each other, not sure what to make of this. Finally, Devon turns his attention back to the group.  
"You know what? If death really wants me that badly, why doesn't he take me already?" He yells before looking up at the sky.  
"What are you waiting for, huh? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

Finally, the trim stuck under the wheel of Jaida's car punctures through the wheel and blows the tire. The car begins to swerve out of control. Jaida screams inside the car, trying desperately to regain control. The car flies off of the road and into a nearby fire hydrant. The fire hydrant erupts from the impact, beginning to sail across the sidewalk.  
Everyone was holding their breath as they waited. Waited for death to show up or for anything really. Finally, Devon laughs slightly and inhales deeply. The others relax too, realizing that nothing was going to happen.  
"Told you." Devon says smugly, turning on his way. Suddenly, the fire hydrant makes impact with his head, blowing it apart. A few of the survivors scream in terror as blood splats across their clothes and skin. Amanda chokes out a sob, not able to tear her eyes away from the mangled body that had once been Devon Biggs. Slowly, Thunder turns around and gazes at Amanda with fearful eyes.  
"So what were you saying about Death?"

**Too soon for more death? SORRY! I'm trying super duper hard...okay that sounded dumb...anyways yeah, ideas or whatever are always appreciated! SHOUTOUT TO JAIDA! YEAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! LOUD NOISESSS!!!! xD, totally stole your thing! Anyways, reviews are always nice! And thanks for reading!**


	7. And this is the part where I apoligize!

******HI!  
Yes well, I'm not going to lie on why I haven't been updating. It's because I'm super lazy and lost alot of interest it the story. I have an idea for the next chapter and it WILL be published hopefully soon! I'm just informing you all so you don'r COMPLETELY hate me...plus I've had a good idea for a Holes fanfic so I wanna get it on Word before I forget!**

**Sorry for being a lazy bitch!  
xD;  
Jay3**


End file.
